Tape and optical disks are known as recording media for recording video picked up by a camcorder. When data of picked-up video (and picked-up audio) (in the following discussion, the video data and the audio data are collectively referred to as AV data) is recorded onto a random-access recording medium such as an optical disk, the video (and audio) is more quickly replayed from a desired position than in the counterpart recorded on tape.
The AV data recorded on the recording medium such as the optical disk is managed by a file system. To record the AV data onto a recording medium, a recording apparatus generates a file name to uniquely determine a series of AV data. After completing the recording of the AV data onto the recording medium, the recording apparatus records information such as a file name and recording position of the AV data on the recording medium onto the recording medium in a predetermined management structure. The file system contains the file name and the information containing the recording position of the AV data on the recording medium.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-88821 discloses an optical disk in which management data containing address information, such as a record start position and a record end position of each file, is recorded.
The data recorded onto the recording medium such as an optical disk is managed by the file system. For example, to replay the AV data from the recording medium, a replay apparatus acquires a file name of at least one file recorded on the recording medium, and information such as a recording position of each file on the recording medium by referencing the file system recorded on the recording medium. When a user instructs the replay apparatus to replay a desired file, the replay apparatus determines the recording position of the designated file based on the file system, reads the AV data from the recording position, and replays the AV data. The recording position is not limited to a single position, and the AV data is sometimes split at a plurality of recording positions on the recording medium. In such a case, the file system stores a plurality of recording positions for the single file. Even when the file which is distributed among the plurality of recording areas is replayed, all data distributed is read based on the file system.
However, while a known recording apparatus records the AV data on a random-access optical disk, power to the recording apparatus may be interrupted and a recording process may be suspended. If the recording process is interrupted, the replay apparatus is unable to recognizes a series of AV data that is recorded until the interruption of the recording process because the recording of the file name and the information such as the recording position are not yet complete. The series of AV data is not replayed.